Tell Me We Belong Together
by Lexy Darling610
Summary: David gained the courage to ask Allison out, and know he think he may be in love. David Archuleta and Allison Iraheta love story Archuheta . p.s. its going to be really adorable.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Okay i think Allison and David would be so cute together to i wanted to do a story with then. Also because i saw David in concert this month and he was amazing! I dont own anything, i hope you like it! :)

* * *

There she was sitting almost completely across the outside lunch area. She was far but to me she stuck out enough to almost always see her in a crowded area like think. You ask why? Shes not only amazingly beautiful but different (in a good way of course) with her bright red hair almost matching the cherry red lip stick on her full lips. She was just different that all the other girls that went to this school, she was smart, funny, and sweet she was everything that a boy wanted in a girl maybe thats why I was so scared.I wasn't the kind of guy you could go right up to a girl like that. Gosh I wish I could tho, maybe I would have a chance maybe for some reason she would say yes and I would get to go on a date with Allison Iraheta.

I stood up trying to gain the confidence to ask her out, when her two best friends Adam and Kris show up. I turned around and sat back in the grass with my book. Adam and Kris were pretty much the only people she talked to, they were both one grade ahead of me and Allison but she always hung out with them. So in classes she was very quiet, then again so was I. The lunch bell rang, I stood up and took my bag and was ready to go back to my locker. Allison's locker was right next to mine, sure we talked before but mostly it was just a 'sorry' fro hitting my head with her locker. I waited at my locker till Allison got there, I messed around with my books trying to look busy. She look a book and was ready to go to her next class that was also with me.

The bell rang and class was over as was school. Allison got all her stuff and was heading out of the school, I packed my stuff fast just making a bigger mess, but ran and cough up to her.

"Hey, Allison." I said walking next to her.

"Hey David." After that I was stuck and didn't know what to say, but I needed more time with her I saw that she wasn't going to any car maybe she was walking home.

"Do you need a ride, its kind of windy out today." I said turning to the parking lot."

"Yeah it is, that would be great thanks." she said with a smile on her face. We walked back to my car, I opened the door she smiled thanking me. I got in a started to drive, Allison didn't live very far from me she lived maybe four houses down.

I didn't know if I should ask her out know or not, maybe I should and get it over with the the felling of fear is overpowering. She most likely knew how scared I was I wasn't talking or anything just driving.

"Thanks for the ride again, I don't think I could have walked. Kris and Adam were kind of busy today." Allison finally said breaking the unbearable silence.

"Your welcome I'm happy to, plus I get to spend a little time with you." I took my eyes off the rode to look at her for a quick second, she was smiling like I hoped maybe she would say yes. "Maybe we could hang out again." I spit out with out even know I did or wear it came from.

"Yeah I would really like that." she said with a even bigger smile, wow Allison just said yes to go out with me. Me David, well why me? Why not the other guys that asked her, I wanted to ask her but I could ruin the moment or make her change her mind.

"Well then tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sounds great." before I knew it we were at her house, I walked around the car and opened the door for her and took her backpack full of book. We walked to the door and I handed her the backpack, her hand dropping at the weight. She chuckled a little, seeing I held it like it was nothing.

"Okay then I will see you tomorrow, around 8?" I asked helping her out with the bag.

"Yeah, see you then." Then she pulled me in to a hug, and I felt her lips on my cheek. She opened the door and walked into her house. I ran back to my car, when I got home I ran strait to my room and fell on my bed. I couldn't stop thinking that tomorrow night I'm going to take Allison out on a date. A lot of thoughts ran through my head like where am I going to take her, what am I going to wear, would we kiss? Then a lot of what-ifs fallowed what if she doesn't like me or I can't talk the what-ifs were flowing trough my head like waves crashing on the beach. Thats when I knew, I was going to take her to the most beautiful place ever the beach.

That night of the date, it took me a hour to get ready. For me that was twice as long then normal. I got in the car and drove four houses down. I walked up to the door afraid I wouldn't even be able to ring the door bell. My palms got all sweaty and my insides turned in every way possible. I whipped my hands on my pants fixed my hair and pushed the door bell it wasn't long before it opened and Allison was standing there. She looked absolutely beautiful her hair was down and curled she wore a little red dress, I never have seen her in a dress.

"Hi." She said in a low mouse like voice.

"Allison, you look amazing." I manged to say, luckily in the right order I was to detracted looking at her to say anything else.

"Thanks, you look nice too." she said with a smile. I lead her to the car and opened her door like always I could tell she liked it even if it was kind of old school. "So where are we going?" She said as i started driving.

"You will see." I said with a grin.

"Ugh!" She scream, but not to loud to be mad I laughed. "I hate surprises."

"Well you better get used to it." I said trying to sound confident.

"I'll try." She said threw a laugh, looking at all cds in my car. I had a pretty good amount of cds, all kind of cluttered in the car. She popped in a cd and skipped threw a lot of the songs till she found one she liked. It was 'I'll Be', which was my favorite song. "Oh my gosh I love this song!" She said turning it up a little, but still low to talk over it.

"Yeah its like my favorite song." I said, she smiled at me nodding her head to the music and moving her lips to the words.

"I'll be your crying shoulder I'll be love suicide I'll be better when I'm older I'll be the greatest fan of your life." I stopped not knowing I was singing loud enough for Allison to hear me, I couldn't help but sing it tho. I turned to look at her, she was smiling her eyes wide.

"Why did you stop your amazing?" She said trying to get me to sing again. I never really sang a lot in front of anyone, just when I was alone in my car or something. I loved to sing but didn't really know if I was any good. I just shrugged my shoulders, she could tell I was embarrassed my face was probably red it sure felt like it. We finally got to the beach, thank god I was about to die if we started talking about it again.

"Okay your going to have to close your eyes?"

"Why?" she said in a baby voice.

"Because it a surprise remember?" I said with a laugh.

"Fine." she crossed her arms, like a three year old not being able to get candy before dinner. I got out to open her door, her eyes closed. "How do I know where I'm going?" She asked sounding kind of scared of possibly two things, falling or where I'm taking her.

"Here take my hand." I held out my hand for her to take she did and held it tight, she stood up looking round even tho she couldn't see anything which to me made any sense.

"I'm scared, David." She said bitting her bottom lip.

"Do you trust me?" I asked pulling her hand a little, she took one step.

"Yes." She said smiling.

"Then you have nothing to worry about." I said and kissed her cheek. I started walking pretty much right next to Allison, making sure she didn't step on anything or fall. Her eyes were closed the whole time so I didn't fell weird looking at her and how beautiful she looked. We got to were we would be eating and I stop she did too. "Okay you can open."

Her eyes opened and her jaw dropped, she didn't say anything. Her eyes opened to a small table for two with a red cloth over the table and a red candle burning with red roses around it. The table was set and a full meal on it. The sun was just about to set still in the sky but it was getting ready to go down. It was perfect.

"Oh my gosh, David this is beautiful." She finally braking the silence that felt like two minutes. "You did all _this_?"

"Yeah, just for you." I said taking her hand, leading her to her seat. I pulled her chair she sat down and I went to sit in mine. During dinner we pretty much talked about everything as the sun went down slowly. She talked about her dreams I talked about mine, I felt to comfortable with her like it was just so easy. When we finished we went up to the water and walked along as the waves crashed on are feet, and the sky was turning orange.

"This was perfect." She said as a wave came and splashed us with warm water.

"Not quite yet." I said stopping her taking her other hands so I'm holding both standing right in front of her.

"What do you mean?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"Dance with me." I said,sure I wasn't a very good dancer but I just wanted to hole her in my arms, and if that means her having to see my dance I would do it.

"What are you talking about theres no music?" She said, I took her hands and placed then around my neck and put both of mine on her waist. She still looked confused, so I started singing.

"_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth_

And tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life."

When I started singing, there was a big smile on her face. I kept singing, just because it put that beautiful smile on her face. When I got more into the song, I pulled her closer to me and my hand moved to her back and her head moved to my shoulder. I stopped singing, Allison's head came up.

"Amazing." She said in a low hushed voice, I just shook my head and smiled. We didn't even let go of how we were standing. And out of know where ran started falling, we both looked up at the sky. Then we looked back down at each other, not caring what happened. I took her face in my hands, as are faces both grew closer together. Until are lips were touching, once they did it felt like electric ran threw my body and I could hardly stand. I held myself up just because even tho I felt dizzy I didn't want the kiss to end and it didn't for a long time. She pulled away, and we both realized it was raining.

"Maybe we should get out of the rain." I said threw a laugh, she laughed back and nodded her head. I took her hand and we ran to the car.

* * *

**I picked I'll Be to kind of be there 'song' because David sang it so beautiful live and its just so cute.**

**So Review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay so heres the next chapter after such a long wait! i know, i hate when i can't think of anything to write about. So fingers crossed the writers block will go away. :)_

_Anyway, tell me what you guys think._

After last nights date, I couldn't get Allison out of my mind. She was stuck there, and stuck good. There was nothing that could take my mind off her from the moment I closed my eyes. All I could think of was the way if felt to hold her in my arms, or the way her lips felt pressed to mine. I couldn't put into word how much she already meant to me, how my heart raced just with the thought of her beautiful face.

I needed to see her, soon. I picked up the phone thinking about what I was going to say when she answered, counting the rings before she did pick up.

"Hey, David." Her sweet voice said threw the phone.

"Hey, I just -um- wanted to ask if you could..." I thought for a quick second, then saw my school books laying on the floor in my room. "Help me with me... Study." I said my face turning red, lucky she couldn't see.

"Um, David you do know its the summer right." She said with a laugh, then I remembered my sister was looking at them the other day to see if I was as bad at school as she thought.

"Yeah -well-.. you can never be to ready for school.." I said thinking of the top of my head, surprised I thought of something that good. Or good enough.

"True..."

"Okay so, should I go get you?" I asked after she couldn't say anything else.

"Not if I beat you to it." She said playfully, I herd a couple of noises that sounding like shoes falling. Then she picked the phone back up, breathing hard. "See you!" Then she hung up, right then I knew what she was doing. I dashed down the stairs and out the front door, not even bothering to put my shoes on. I saw here running up the sidewalk two houses down. We ran as fast as we could, till we clashed into each other. I pulled her into a hug, both of us laughing so hard we were about to fall. I look her face giving her a peck on the lips threw both of are laughs.

"I won." Allison said after both of us were done laughing, catching are breathes, and walking to my house.

"No way, I beat you bad and you know it." I said laughing,we walked threw the front door still giggling every once in a wile. We headed strait to my room.

"Comfy." She said laying on my bed, I stood in the door way looking at her lay on the pillows pretending to sleep. I fell on the bed right next to her, face-to-face. "Hi" She said in a weak sounding voice.

"Hi." I said back looking into her big brown eyes. I didn't want to move from right there. Everything else in my room seamed to vanish. All I could see was Allison right next to me looking me strait in my eyes. I took her hand, still not breaking the gaze. Her face got closer, even tho it seamed as close as possible. She took her other hand and ran it threw my hair, her lips moving to mine till they were pressed together.

"Um.. math homework." She said threw the kiss that I broke, she pulled away and looked at my eyes then my lips. "It can wait.." She pulled me back in.

"Right, math." She said after about five minuets.

"Right." I said sitting up catching my breath. I went across my room to get my books, and sat down right next to her at the end of my bed. She started talking about something that was on the paper in front of me. Not that I was paying any attention what so ever. All I heard was her talking, not even hearing the words. Just her voice.

"Finally!" I said falling back on the bed, after I managed to finish the paper.

"Wow, you may be right about needing help in math." She said joking, falling next to me. "Movie?" She asked turning onto her chest.

"What do you wanna watch?" I asked semi scared of the answer.

"Um.. Step Brothers!" She said with a big grin on her face. She wasn't the type of girl that loved sappy movies. Not that I mind, I loved it. I would never have to watch a movie that made her cry, and I wouldn't have to hide the tears in my eyes.

We both ran down the stairs to the living room with the flat screen. I looked threw my movie collection of a hundred, till I found it. I sat down next to her and put my arm around her, as her head fell slowly on my shoulder popcorn in her lap. I was lucky she picked a funny movie, I got to hear her laugh the whole time, and see her smile. Nothing made me happier then that.

--3--

The next day I woke up knowing I had a date with Allison today. The date I asked her to go on last night when I walked her home. The thing was I had know idea where we were going or what we were doing. For Allison I couldn't even think about what she deserved to have on perfect date, and I knew I couldn't give it to her. As I lay in my bed all I could think about was wanting to be with her where or how that happened didn't really matter to me. I just wanted to be with her.

Allison was making me fall so hard already, I felt like I would never catch my self. That scared me the most. This bouncy, beautiful, loving girl could just come into my life and hit me with that smile. She came in my life so fast, I didn't want her to go. Ever. I wanted to make sure that never happened, but how could I do that. How could I know that she felt the same way about me that I'm feeling about her right now.

_Review!!_

_Thanks :)_


End file.
